Joyous Hours
by horacethepig
Summary: Everybody loves a wedding. A series of one-shots in my Unified Storyverse. Please see my profile page for more details.
1. Chapter 1

Rights to Harry Potter are held by JK Rowling. Those to Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, et al to DC Comics/Warner Bros. Rights to Once Upon a Time is held by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. Joe 90 is owned by the estates of the late Gerry Anderson and Sylvia Anderson, ITC, etc. Rights to other franchises used are owned by: Marvel Comics; NOW Comics/Moonstone Books; the BBC; Susan Cooper; Jim Butcher; Charles Addams; Terrance Dicks; the estates of Terry Nation, Ian Fleming, Gene Roddenberry, Peter O'Donnell, C.S. Lewis, Malcolm Saville, Enid Blyton, and Anthony Buckeridge; amongst others. This is a non-profit attempt to play with favourite franchises.

Wedding One: Two Become Three

Early August 2017

"Wonderful, _mes amours_ ," Wednesday Addams said, propping herself up on her right arm. "That should keep me going until our wedding night the day after tomorrow."

Ginny Potter grinned. "Well, did you _really_ think we would let you go without a _bang_ or _several?!_ "

" _Vixen!"_ Harry teased her. "Not that either Wednesday or I object to that."

" _C'est super d'avoir une telle passionné!_ "

"Now you've done it! You know how Gin gets when you start speaking in French…"

"All I did was observe how great it is to have a passionate lover…"

" _Are you sure you wouldn't want another one for the road, my darling?_ "

"If you insist, _ma belle_ Ginny…"

The following morning

"Goodbye, Mummy and Daddy," Lily told her parents, kissing them goodbye. "Goodbye, Aunties Millie and Pansy," before she hugged and kissed her father's blood-adopted sister and her wife. "Coming, Mommy." Wednesday had asked her stepchildren-to-be to be part of her bridal party. Since Harry and Ginny had been married for almost two decades, it was decided that they would both be at the Altar in the Temple of the Six Goddesses, waiting for Wednesday's bridal party to join them. True, Wednesday had only been their lover for less than four months, but they had been friends since Harry had met her and Pugsley when repatriating some Death Eaters from the States as a young Auror a couple of years after the Battle of Hogwarts. It had taken a long-running contest between Wednesday and Jack Harkness to be the first one to have a three-way with the Potters, her kissing them both following an adventure in Barbados just before Easter and then again a few days afterwards for the three of them to realise that they were all madly in love with each other. The very next day, they were all abducted by aliens and imprisoned in a cell on an extradimensional planet overnight, where and when Wednesday slept with the Potters for the first time. They proposed to her the following day.

"Until you join us at the altar of the Temple of the Six Goddesses on Themyscira tomorrow, darling," Ginny told Wednesday. The two of them and Harry then so positioned their lips so that they could share a deep, passionate three-way kiss.

Once all the farewells had been completed, Wednesday and the children took the floo to the family estate at 0001 Cemetery Lane. Her parents and brother would be throwing her a bachelorette party, before forming part of her bridal party the following day.

"Are you alright, Mommy?" Lily asked, seeing Wednesday looking pensive.

"I'm fine, dear. You are likely to feel like this the day before your wedding.

"Well, maybe not quite like this. I'll be sixty in February, even if I barely look thirty – thank heavens for wizard genes. For years, I had assumed that I would never find my True Love and get married.

"Then after a handful of frogs, male and female, I kissed my prince and my princess. Tomorrow, I will wed my True Loves and join my family to yours."

James grinned. "The Potters and Weasleys were your family long before you got together with Mum and Dad, Auntie Wednesday. No, Lily's right. _Mom!_ "

Morticia started sobbing. "We have grandchildren, Gomez. By marriage, true, but _still_ …"

The Addams parents had thought that their two children were doomed to remain unmarried. True, as the heirs to the largest fortune in the wizarding world, they were considerable catches. With Pugsley having been well-built rather than fat for many years and Wednesday an acknowledged, if unconventional, beauty, it was not that they were unattractive. No, the problem was Gomez and Morticia themselves in a way, but not due to overprotectiveness. Pugsley and Wednesday had grown up with True Love being almost flaunted (however unintentionally) on a daily basis in front of them and neither could bring themselves to settle for anything else. Finding her Two True Loves had been under her nose for about seventeen years was, Wednesday supposed, the very definition of irony, particularly as she had been in a contest to seduce them into having casual sex with her for the last couple of those years.

"Then you should be happy and not so sulky, Auntie Wednesday," Albus commented.

" _Albus Severus Potter!_ " his elder brother rebuked him sternly. " _Apologise to our Mom at once!_ "

"Sorry."

"Sorry, Mom, Al's going through a _phase_ at the moment. Auntie Hermione thinks it's because he looks so much like Dad.

"She may well be right, thinking about it. Lily takes after Mum. I have her eyes and the Weasley build, just with Dad's messy black hair. Al, though, looks so much like a younger version of Dad, I think that people expect him to _be_ a younger version of Dad. That's a pretty high benchmark to be measured against."

"Indeed it is, sweetheart," Morticia told him softly. "Let's hope that he doesn't have to do half the things Harry had to when he was a boy.

"Now, however, we have to take one last costume fitting."

" _Great!_ "

" _Al!_ "

"Sorry! Are you happy now, James?!"

"It seems quiet without the kids," Millie noted. It was that evening. The former Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson had been bullied into helping Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini with one of their mad schemes just over a year before. After the intervention of the extradimensional entity known as Aslan, the bullying and worse (in Pansy's case) had come to light. A few weeks "therapy" on Themyscira had done both girls (and their friend Tracy Davis – whilst Daphne Greengrass had also gone, it was more for support than therapy) the power of good. Now Harry's sister and the _alter ego_ of the superheroine Wonder Witch, as well as married to Pansy, she was very happy with her life.

" _Quiet?!_ " Ginny spluttered. "You never realise just how much noise James, Al and Lily make until they are not here.

"Kreacher, is dinner ready yet?"

"It is, mistress," the old house elf croaked. "Sausage casserole followed by _tart au citron_."

"Lovely thank you, Kreacher. We'll be in the dining room in about five minutes."

"It will be served then, mistress."

"Thank you." She turned to the other people gathered for her and Harry's joint stag-do and hen-party. There were all the Weasleys, Longbottoms and Scamanders, plus Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall and others of that ilk. Since Millie and Pansy had a self-contained flat in the loft, they were not counted as guests. "Let us proceed to the dining room, ladies and gentlemen."

"You must be really missing her," Hermione commented, "to have a _French dessert!_ "

"Save the psychoanalysis until later, love!" Ron told her crossly. "This a party, not a conference for well-meaning do-gooders…"

The next afternoon, Themyscira

"Are you sure about that dress, Mommy? It's a little _black_ for a wedding dress."

"Perfectly, Lily. My mother married in black, as did _her_ mother before her. We Frump ladies always wed in black! Besides, I am an Addams as well.

"I'm the archetypal Goth – and proud of it!"

"That's the spirit, Mom!" James noted approvingly.

"Fair enough. That's no reason to have James and me dressed up like chief mourners, though, is it, Auntie Wednesday?"

" _Albus!_ "

"You're a prankster, James, like your namesakes…"

"And you are getting as grumpy as our pointy-eared friend in Gotham City. _Do you want me to get Mum and Dad involved?!_ "

"Fine, James. I'll behave!"

James nodded, before turning to his future stepmother. "Good luck, Mom. You look gorgeous in that dress. Black suits you more than white, anyway!" He hugged her tightly before pecking her on the cheek.

Lily promptly copied his actions, Wednesday stooping to allow the much shorter girl to kiss her cheek. "Good luck, Mommy."

"Yeah, what they said, Auntie Wednesday," Albus muttered noncommittedly. His future stepmother took that as the best she was likely to get and kissed the three children on their foreheads.

"Time to go, sis!" Pugsley announced, embracing her tightly.

After hugging and kissing her parents, grandmother and Uncle Fester, as well as Zatanna Zatara and Wanda Maximoff, her other two bridesmaids, Wednesday linked arms with Gomez. The two pageboys and three bridesmaids lined up behind her, with the rest of her family behind them. As the strains of the Bridal Chorus from Lohengrin started up, they entered the Temple.

Millie, Pansy, Ron and Hermione were Harry and Ginny's attendants. Both men were dressed in tunics, knee-length sandals and laurel wreaths, with the ladies wearing short, white, sleeveless dresses, long sandals and laurel wreaths. It was decided to wear traditional Amazon wedding attire in the stifling summer heat.

As the bridal party entered, the four attendants turned to see them approach. On hearing muffled chuckles from Ron and Millie, Harry and Ginny stood up. "Everything OK?"

"Yes, Harry," Millie assured him. "It's just that, well, _that dress is so Wednesday!_ "

The Bridal party reached the altar. Wednesday was in a heavy long dress, veil, cloak and gloves, all of the finest black lace. Lily and the ladies were in long, charcoal grey dresses and Gomez, Fester, Pugsley and the pages in white shirts, black morning suits and top hats.

Queen Hippolyta, stark naked as was her customary practice for ceremonies in the Temple, officiated. She used a silk cord to bind Wednesday's right forearm to Harry's left, another to bind Harry's right to Ginny's left and a third to secure Ginny's right to Wednesday's left. "With these cloth, I bind these three together as one through all eternity!"

After they had made their vows with the cloths still binding them together, Hippolyta finished: "By the laws of Themyscira and in the Sight of the Six Goddesses, I proclaim you as man and wives. You may kiss!"

Once the happy trio's long and passionate three-way kiss had finally ended, Ginny grinned. "So, Miss Havisham, I do hope there are cooling charms on your attire…"

"And those of the kids!" Harry interjected.

"There are, _ma belle épouse_ Ginny, _mon beau mari_ Harry. I had given up hope of _ever_ calling anyone my husband or my wife. To have both is _pure extase de joie_ …"

"Save the French for the bedroom," Harry advised. "Ginny will be tearing your clothes off before the reception otherwise!"

Lily and James promptly flung their arms around Wednesday. "Yay!" the former cried. "Now you really are our Mommy!"

"Congratulations, Mum, Dad, Mom!" the latter agreed.

"Yeah, congratulations," Albus muttered almost _sotto voce_. "For making me look _stupid_ in that suit!"

" _Albus Severus Potter!_ " Ginny snapped. " _What has got into you lately?!_ Pansy, Millie, Albus is banned from watching TV, playing music, computer games or anything else electronic until we return from honeymoon."

"And he is _grounded!_ " Harry finished.

" _Mum! Dad! That's not fair!_ "

" _Our decision is final, young man!_ " his mother reminded him.

" _Great!_ A fortnight of _sheer boredom_ …"

" _Don't make it worse for yourself!_ " his father warned him.

Ava "Gretel" Zimmer came up to Wednesday. "Congratulations, Goth Lady! Did you recycle that dress from a wake?!"

"Black _is_ my colour, Fairy Tale Girl."

Regina Mills, who had led the party through the portal from Storybrooke to Themyscira, came up to embrace her friends. "It's good to see True Love celebrated. Congratulations!"

Given that Harry, Ginny and Wednesday had been of immense help to the people of Storybrooke and _vice versa_ at various times over the last three years or so, Regina was always going to be happy for the three of them. She turned to where Robin and Henry were standing. "Families are great aren't they?! Well, not if you include my mother, but still…"

"What about Auntie Zelena?" Henry asked. "My maternal grandparents? Mr Gold?"

"Every family has its black sheep, Henry. We've just got a whole flock of them!"

"Well, I'll be marrying Ava in a couple of years or so. That should lead to more white sheep, I hope."

"So do I, Henry," his brunette mom agreed.

"Time for your first dance," Emma Swan told the happy trio. "They seem to be starting up a waltz."

A hastily improvised three-way waltz followed, marked by plenty of kissing. Whilst they danced the romantic ones as a trio, Harry danced quicker numbers with either of his mothers-in-law, Millie, Pansy, Luna, Hermione and others. Ginny danced those with her father and brothers, whilst Wednesday led her father, Pugsley and Uncle Fester to the dancefloor.

"Fancy a swim, love?" Millie asked Pansy.

"Sorry, darling, no. Doctor's orders. I shouldn't swim until at least twelve weeks in." Pansy clutched her stomach in a gesture universally recognised.

"You mean…?" Ginny asked.

"That first round of IVF worked! I'm about six weeks along."

"I thought you seemed rather nauseous lately!" Millie admitted. She kissed her wife passionately and then pulled the other Potters in for a group hug.

"Since Dad's the donor," James asked, "does that make me the baby's cousin or half-brother?"

"Technically both," Pansy told him. "Which do you want to be?"

"I'm delighted either way, Auntie Pansy. Congratulations to you both!"

"Yay for Aunties Millie and Pansy!" Lily echoed. "I'll be the best big sis in all the world!"

"Congratulations," Albus muttered as grumpily as he could. " _Ow!_ " Simultaneous stinging hexes from both Harry and Ginny had struck him in sensitive areas of the anatomy.

"That's for being constantly grumpy," Ginny told him. "You are not going to ruin this happy day for our family. Any further grumpy remarks or snide comments and I shall spank your bottom until you won't be able to sit down for a week. _Am I clear?!_ "

Diana Prince was warmly embracing her fellow Amazons Millie and Pansy. She then stepped back to join her own spouses Clark Kent and Lois Lane, the latter carrying daughter Lara.

"Any luck with your own attempts at getting pregnant, Diana?" Millie asked.

"Not yet, Millie," Diana said. "Still, I'm Lara's Mom by marriage to both her biological parents, just as Wednesday now is to Harry and Ginny's. So I do get to enjoy the joys of parenthood.

"Clark and I are certainly enjoying the _attempting_ though! Since Lois usually _joins in_ , she's happy too!"

"Damn right, Themyscira!"

"I am grateful to the three of you for giving me an exclusive for the _Quibbler_ ," Rex Milligan said, the usual battered notebook in hand. "I understand that your choice of honeymoon location is classified?! Very wise move!

"As is most of the guest list. I cannot reveal which metahumans, mutants, aliens, etc. are here, other than Zatanna Zatara and Wanda Maximoff, both of whom were bridesmaids of Wednesday Potter's."

"Keep referring to me as that, _mon vieux_ ," the lady herself purred. "Wednesday Friday Potter. Yes, that has a real ring to it."

"She's been practising the signature for about three months," Ginny noted.

" _Oui, ma belle épouse!_ "

"Maybe you should do the interview on our return to Grimmauld Place, Rex," Harry noted. "We shall be leaving for our honeymoon destination very shortly."

"So, how was your day, darling?" Ginny asked. They were in the newly completed house on Potter Island, an island in the Bermuda Triangle just off Themyscira that the Six Goddesses had given Millie and Pansy as a wedding present.

" _Merveilleux, ma belle_ _épouse! Le jour de notre mariage a été fantastique!_ "

"Harry, Wednesday, bedroom, now!"

The following morning:

"How does it feel to wake up as a married woman, Weds?" Harry asked.

" _Weds?!_ Actually, I like it. Harry, Gin and Weds.

"As for your question, sore but delighted. You two really did a number on me last night."

"It was our _wedding night_ , darling," Ginny reminded her. "We were supposed to. And you certainly had no complaints at the time!

"What shall we do today? Millie and Pansy have got the kids for a fortnight. I'll miss James and Lily more than Albus. _What has got into that boy?!_ "

"How about a swim? Sky clad of course!" Harry suggested.

"Great!" Wednesday agreed.

"We don't even have to get dressed," Ginny noted. "Kreacher?" The old house elf appeared with a boom. "Champagne to be served at the beach in ten minutes."

"Yes, mistress. Congratulations to you all."

"You said that yesterday, _mon vieux_ ," said Wednesday, leaning out of the bed to kiss his forehead.

"Thank you, mistress. Would you like kippers and cream to go with your champagne?"

"That would be great, Kreacher. Thank you."

"Thank you, master."

"Well," Wednesday said as she leaned over to kiss her new spouses, "time to get up for breakfast and our swim. I am the luckiest woman in all the world."


	2. Wedding Two

Wedding Two: Sheldrake and Starhurst Forever!

The rights to Rex Milligan belong to the late Anthony Buckeridge. Those to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. Those to the Dana girls, Nancy Drew, the Hardy Boys and others to the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Other rights belong to Marvel Comics, DC Comics/Warner Brothers/Hanna-Barbera, Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, Susan Cooper, Terrance Dicks, the estates of the late Enid Blyton, the late Charles Addams, the late Malcolm Saville, the late Ian Fleming, the late Gerry and Sylvia Anderson and more. I own nothing and make claim to the same nothing.

Late April 2018: _The Alchemists Arms_

"I never thought that we would ever be treating you to a stag do, Rex!"

"I could say the same about you, Jigger! It'll be your turn in a couple of months. Louise and I have loved each other for years, even if we only realised it this year, as have you and Velma. That is all that matters."

The tall black-haired reporter Rex Milligan looked around the pub at _The Alchemists Arms_ , his No-Maj pass around his neck. Stephen Strange had founded The Secret Circle, a wizard taskforce to protect the Earth from magical or mystical threats. Gomez Addams had, at the suggestion of Jason Blood, converted a long-abandoned hotel he had purchased cheaply into a private members' club that was also The Secret Circle's headquarters.

Rex had started recording the misadventures that he and his friends at Sheldrake Grammar School had experienced during his mid-to-late 1950's early teens. His shorter, stockier redheaded best friend J.I.G. Johnson (universally known by his old school nickname of "Jigger") had joined two former young sleuths and fellow scientists Georgina "George" Kirrin and Jonathan "Jon" Warrender in forming the Paranormal Investigations Bureau. They contacted Rex who had started a career in journalism. As a result, he developed a reputation for being the "British Kolchak". Many years later, he had become the Muggle Correspondent for "The Quibbler", after meeting Luna Lovegood investigating the return of the Hound of the Baskervilles.

Back in the 1920s, Sherlock Holmes had cultivated the Royal Jelly Honey by exposing his bees to the flower of a rare plant and fragments of a meteorite that had landed near the Yorkshire village of Wold Newton in December 1795. A regular treatment with this could restore and prolong youth almost indefinitely. The Great Detective was still active, looking more like 29 than 164! His brother Mycroft had supplied the formula to the Secret Service's various branches, the former young detectives, scientists and the like of Britain, Ireland, the Commonwealth and the United States and others of that ilk. Rex, Jigger and their colleagues both looked and felt fifty years younger than their actual ages. In fact, you wouldn't have known, as Rex put it, that there was any age gap between Nancy Drew, born before the start of World War One, and Ginny Potter, born in August 1981, but looking a decade younger thanks to her enhanced life expectancy as a powerful witch.

Rex had been good friends with Louise and Jean Dana ever since he and his friends at the Bureau had been introduced to them by Nancy Drew in 1967. In fact, it was obvious to all but Rex and Louise, the studious quieter brunette elder sister, that they had quickly fallen for each other. It took the two of them describing the smell of amortentia to Luna Scamander in January 2018 that made them finally realise that they were in love. Now, only three months later, they would be getting married the next day. The wedding would be at the old Dana place at Oak Halls, inherited by the Danas after the deaths of Uncle Ned and Aunt Harriett many years before.

Now, he was in one of the two themed bars at _The Alchemists Arms_ in addition to the restaurant. One of the bars was patterned after an American Diner and the other, in which Rex, Jigger and their party were currently in, after a British or Irish pub.

"Are you apprehensive about tomorrow, Rex?" Harry Potter asked. "Wedding day nerves are normal, mate. In my experience, anyway!"

" _Fossilised Fishhooks!_ _Nervous?! I'm terrified!_

"Still, I guess you would know! You must have this off pat! First, you married Ginny, then you and her both fell for Wednesday and married her, and then you had to marry Daphne thanks to those odious oiks who took over the Ministry of Magic and forced you into exile, to prevent them from stealing the Greengrass family Wizengamot vote. How do you cope with three wives anyway?"

"Thankfully, Daphne still sees Tracey as her principal spouse. Don't get me wrong, I love her to bits, as she does me. Even so, we only tend to share a bed a couple of times a week.

"Still, since we discovered what was happening to Tracey, Pansy and Millie in Slytherin… Let's just say, I'm glad I blood-adopted Millie as a sister, she married Pansy, Daphne married Tracey and now Daphne has married me too. The kids, Gin, Weds and I all adore them. Other than Draco, Astoria, Scorp and Al, of course, we can't say that about many Slytherins…"

"Narcissa and Andromeda?" Ron Weasley piped up, a pint of Thatchers Gold in hand.

"Them too!" Harry laughed. "Andy particularly, but Narcissa's a good friend too these days."

The tall, thin form of Jon Warrender walked up, as always adjusting his glasses before trying and failing to straighten the thick mop of blonde hair. "With Jigger and George due to marry Velma Dinkley and Jupiter Jones respectively over the next few months, I won't be the only happily married person in the Bureau…" Jon had married his first cousin and fellow Lone Piner Penelope "Penny" Warrender many years before (with Special Licenses from both Church and State, the Lone Piners being both devout and law-abiding).

Rex looked around. It was a relatively quiet affair. "Boko" Phipps, "Alfie" Cutforth, "Staggers" Stagg and other old friends from Sheldrake were present, as were various members of the Famous Five, the Secret Seven, the Swallows, the Baker Street Irregulars and more. All the surviving male Weasleys, Neville Longbottom and Xenophilius Lovegood were also present. Jason Blood was seated at the bar, half-watching Rupert Giles, John Constantine and Will Stanton play a friendly game of darts. Metal Mickey was playing the regular selection of 1980s dance classics as part of his regular Friday Night Mega Bop from a staged area beside the bar. The magical robot's creator Ken was dancing along.

"No Umbridge or Malfoy tonight?!" Charlie Weasley asked. Dolores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy had been liberated from Azkaban prison by the demon Neron and they and fellow released jailbirds were granted powerful new wands and transport to the Ministry of Magic in exchange for their souls. Only the Secret Circle and various muggle allies (empowered or otherwise) had allowed the exiled rightful British Ministry to reclaim wizard Britain. Umbridge had been prevented from arresting fleeing mages during the faux-Ministry's government by Metal Mickey magically forcing her to dance to "YMCA". It was decided to imprison Umbridge and Malfoy in a pocket reality from which they were brought back in shackles each week by Doctor Strange to be backing dancers at the Mega Bop, compelled to dance by Mickey's chest beam.

"Nah," Jigger chuckled. "Well, would you want that gruesome specimen Umbridge dancing at _your_ stag do? Now, I admit being no oil painting myself. Umbridge, however, is positively foul to look at."

"Fair enough!" Charlie conceded with a laugh.

"Certainly. Now, to perform my best man duties…" Jigger tapped his glass with a knife. "Gentlemen, be upstanding. It is time to toast the groom! _To Rex!_ "

" _To Rex!_ "

The Dana House, Oak Falls, that same night

"Well, Sis, I never thought I would be throwing you a bachelorette party…"

Louise Dana sighed at her bubblier and more adventurous blonde younger sister's comment. " _Now, Jean…_ "

"Let her have her moment, Louise!" chided one of their two best friends from their schooldays at Starhurst School, the pretty blonde Doris Harland. "Given that you and Rex seemed to be doomed to forever miss the obvious, we were despairing of getting you into a wedding dress…"

"I hate to say this, but last I checked…"

"As much as Doris and me," the ever-loyal brunette Evelyn Starr retorted, " _want_ to marry Joe and Iola Hardy, we can't. That was a low blow, Louise! As for Jean, I'm sure the right girl or guy will show up at some point…"

"I'm almost 101!" Jean retorted. "Normally, I would be not just off the shelf, but buried six feet under the floor!"

"Don't!" Louise giggled. "You make me feel like a cradle snatcher, Sis! I'm 102 to Rex's 76…"

As her sister and friends laughed, the bride-to-be looked around. George Kirrin was laughing with her fellow tomboy Georgia "George" Fayne, the two brunettes in dungarees and sweaters. Nancy Drew herself was currently being interviewed by Penny Livingston nee Parker about her latest exploits. It seemed that there was a former young lady sleuth wherever you looked. In addition, there were a few sorceresses' present, most notably Luna Scamander, the younger sister her fiancé never had.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Harriett and Uncle Ned would have loved to have seen you in that dress tomorrow, Sis," Jean sighed softly, her eyes moist. "I wish they were all here with us…"

"I know, Sis," Louise replied, drawing her sister in close. "Somewhere up there, I'm sure they'll be looking down tomorrow. I mean to do them all proud.

"And you will look gorgeous as my escort too, Jean. They would all be proud of the pair of us."

"Thanks, Sis! Let's get you ready for tomorrow. Let's make sure that it really _is_ the happiest day of your life!"

"Before that, I have a duty to perform as Chief Bridesmaid and Escort…" She promptly tapped a glass with a knife. "Everyone, it is time to toast the bride-to-be. _To Louise!_ "

" _To Louise!_ "

It was the following day, just before midday. Rex was dressed in his morning suit, with Jigger, Jon, Harry and the other Ushers with him. Luna Scamander had agreed to be his escort, with Rolf among the Ushers. All were fully prepared.

" _Crystallised Cheesecakes!_ It's time to go. Thank you to all of you for being there for me – for _us_ …"

"That's what sisters are for," Luna piped up affectionately. "This is just an attack of the wrackspurts, Rex. Cheer up! It's time we got you wed…"

"Never change, Luna!" Rex laughed, hugging her tightly.

A portal had been set up leading to the Dana house. They strode through, to be met by a sandy-haired freckled man and a dark-haired, dark-eyed, olive-skinned woman, both in riding gear.

"Howdy, Rex!" the woman smiled. "So, you are here to finally rope that steer of yours? About time too!"

"Linda, Bob!" Rex greeted the two happily. "Luna, Rolf, Harry, Ron, meet Bob and Linda Craig."

"Nice to meet you," Luna nodded. "Have you two been married long?"

"We're brother and sister!" Bob chuckled. "Don't worry, we get that a lot! And no, neither of us were adopted. I inherited Dad's Scottish looks and Linda Mom's Hispanic ones. We get that a lot too!"

"Linda's the best horsewoman in the community," Jigger added. "The two of them inherited their maternal grandparents' ranch in Southern California some years back. That palomino of Linda's, Chica, is a beautiful creature and a loyal friend."

"Great competitor, too!" Rex added with a grin. "Like her rider!

"Now, as lovely as this is, I believe you need to lead us somewhere?"

Linda led the party to the back garden, where a marquee was on the grass and, in front of it, seats around an elegant desk. "Your seats are at the front. The ceremony doesn't start for twenty minutes. You can take your time."

"Thanks, Linda," Jigger replied.

Luna looked around. "There's a portal here. I wonder where it leads? Oh, it goes to the Tower of London."

"Of course, Luna!" Anne Boleyn's ghost smiled at her. "I wouldn't miss an old friend's wedding. Rex has chosen his spouse much more carefully than I did!" Rex and Luna had interviewed several of the Tower's more famous _residents_ for _The Quibbler._ Anne had quickly befriended the two and had helped them thwart an attempt to steal the Crown Jewels.

"Congratulations, Rex! My blessings are upon both you and your bride."

"Thank you, Anne." Rex extended his arm to Luna. "Now, if my honorary younger sister can escort me to my place…?"

Fifteen minutes later, everyone rose to their feet as the Bridal March from Lohengrin started. Louise Dana was a vision in white lace, with a full veil and a short train. She was on Jean's arm, with the soft cream dress the younger Dana sister was wearing making her look almost as beautiful as the bride. It was no surprise to see Doris and Evelyn, dressed identically to Jean, carrying the train.

Jean escorted Jean to the front of the seated area. Princess Diana of Themyscira stood up to officiate, taking a cloth and binding Louise's right hand to Rex's. "With this cloth, I bind these two together as one in love for all eternity!" After an exchange of oaths and rings, the couple were invited to kiss. After the various registers were signed, Diana asked for a round of applause for the bride and groom.

"So, _Mrs Milligan_ ," Rex said as they shared their first dance as man and wife, "this has been perfect so far. I have attracted no chaos…" He was cut off by a passionate kiss!

"No, Rex!" Louise said when they had finally come up for air. "No jinx! This has been perfect. With you holding me tight, it will never not be perfect again."

"You are right, my love. My fortune has changed completely.

"Mickey! Can you play some Cliff Richard next, please? I would like _When the Girl in Your Arms is the Girl in Your Heart_."

"Good choice, Mush! My pleasure. _Boogie! Boogie!_ "

"Thank you, Mickey."

Nearby, Velma Dinkley was dancing with Jigger. "This will be us shortly, Jig!"

" _Petrified Paintpots!_ Don't remind me! There's still so much to do…"

" _Jinkies!_ Still, we can get it all done together."

Jon was dancing with his flame-haired wife Penny. "Finally, Newpenny! We can stop despairing of our friends' ever noticing the love interests right under their noses."

"Luna's right, Jon. Rex, Jigger and George aren't just friends now, any more than the other Lone Piners are. _They are family!_

"When Rex and Louise are back from honeymoon, we should arrange something for the autumn. Both Jigger and George are getting hitched in July, so maybe we could all go for a holiday in September? Linda and Bob are always inviting us to the _Rancho del Sol_! If we invite Jean as well, it could allow us to bond properly as an extended family.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea! Although someone had better warn the Southern Californian authorities to keep an eye on dodgy estate agents stocking up on Halloween costumes if Velma is around…"

"Looking forward to joining the family, Jupe?" George asked, as she waltzed with her fiancé Jupiter Jones.

"Well, given that Fred Jones is my second cousin, I was under the considered impression that Velma and I were connected in a quasi-familial manner over an extended chronological period…"

George sighed. "You are _so lucky_ that I find you showing off your extensive vocabulary attractive!"

"You look _so pretty_ , Auntie Louise!" Lily Potter said sincerely.

"Thank you, Lily. You look pretty in yours, as well."

"Thanks. Now," the young redhead said putting her hands on her hips in a manner learned from her maternal grandmother Molly Weasley, "take good care of my Uncle Rex. If not, I'll give you a hexing!"

"You won't have to worry about that, Lily. I intend to devote the rest of my prolonged life to keeping Rex happy."

"Luna and I will do you proud in reporting on your wedding for _The Quibbler_ and _The Daily Prophet_ , Rex," Ginny promised her friend.

"Now, before the final toast, we Furies have a duty to perform. Pansy, if you can hand baby Sirius to Harry…?" Harry took his couple-of-week-old son Sirius Harry Potter into his arms. He had agreed to be the sperm donor for Pansy and Millie's fertility treatment.

Ten witches stood in the centre of the lawn. As one, Millicent, Ginny and Pansy Potter, Daphne and Tracey Greengrass-Potter, Susan Bones-Longbottom, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Padma and Parvati Patil spun rapidly to the right. Following some therapy on Themyscira in late Summer 2016, Millie had been chosen by the Six Goddesses of Themyscira to become Wonder Witch, the British wizard world's metahuman champion. As they revolved on the spot, there was a blinding flash of light and a thunderclap. When they had finished spinning, her bronzed, toned skin emerged from black armour and skirt covering her from décolletage to upper thigh. The black armour was marked with astrological and alchemical symbols and her gold tiara bore the Caduceus symbol. A Caduceus wand was in a holster in the golden belt around her waist, alongside a lasso and a sword in a scabbard. A bronzed shield was hung across her back and large bracelets covered her forearms from her wrists to her elbows. The other ladies had been chosen by the Six Goddesses during the recent exile to be the nine Furies, Wonder Witch's support team. They were all dressed in a version of Wonder Witch's garb and similarly equipped. Pansy's (or Wrath's, when a Fury) was adapted to take account of her recent pregnancy, but more surprisingly there had been modifications to one of her sister Fury's armour…

"Protectress!" Susan (or Nemesis) called delightedly. "You are pregnant!"

"Yes, about nine weeks along," Daphne (or Protectress) smiled happily. "Only Tracey, the Potters, Mum, Dad, Draco, Astoria, Scorpius and Narcissa knew. We are all very happy.

"Now, though, to business! On your mark, Wonder Witch."

"Thank you." Wonder Witch and the Furies drew their Caduceus wands and gathered in five lines of two, each column on either side of the garden path. "Guard of honour, cast _lumos!_ "

As ten wand tips lit, Rex took Louise's arms and led them to a portal. Once the Furies had all lowered their wands, each guest took a glass and toasted " _The bride and groom!_ " This done, Rex picked up his new wife bridal style and carried her through the portal to Storybrooke harbour, Louise following behind them alongside Rex's hostess during the recent exile, Zelena Mills.

"Welcome, Louise and Jean, to the _Balaska II!_ " Rex announced. "Joe McClaine and Sam Loover of the W.I.N. spoke to James Bond. MI6's Q-Branch gave us this as a wedding present. It is a mid-sized yacht, perfect for sailing holidays. It also has some special features in case we run into trouble or are needed to investigate a nautical matter. I'll show you them later.

"In the meantime, we are sailing for open waters. If you want to get your cases, Louise, Jean…"

" _It's your honeymoon!_ Louise doesn't need a chaperone, Rex. You've married her!"

"Jean, dear," her sister said softly, "you are the only surviving biological family either of us have. We want you to be part of everything. Well, outside our cabin anyway…

"Now, go and pack your case. Plenty of swimwear and scuba gear should be essential."

Three hours later, the three were lounging in the ondeck swimming pool. "You know," Jean mused, "when we first started, swimsuits had sleeves and legs. For the last thirty or forty years, we've been wearing some pretty skimpy bikinis in private!"

"Like we are now, Sis!" Louise giggled as she snuggled up to Rex. "And, Rex, as my husband, you don't need to watch where you put your hands!"

"Sorry, darling, I'm still getting used to this!" he complained. "In any event, technically we still have to consummate the marriage. By, err, _you know…_

"Wait, Louise, why are you getting out of the pool? And what are those towels for…?"

"For drying us, so we can go the master cabin, silly. We need to consummate the marriage. _I'm sure Jean would prefer we did that in private!_ "

"As would we! Coming, love!"

"So, did you sleep well?" Jean teased the following morning.

"Very well, Sis. All the _exercise_ tired us out!"

"TMI, Sis! Breakfast is cooking now. I'm sure you want to get your strengths up."

"Very much so!" Rex beamed. "We've been at anchor long enough, I think."

"Oh, now that I have you," Louise said softly, throwing her arms around him, "I'm in no hurry to go anywhere as long as you are with me…"


End file.
